


Save the last dance

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealous Dan Howell, M/M, song fic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil dances with another man, Dan is irrationally jealous.





	Save the last dance

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request from a Gal I know. Hope she likes it. 
> 
> Based on the Michael Buble song, save the last dance.

It’s fine. It’s perfectly alright. Dan thought to himself as he watched Phil get pulled onto the dance floor by Brice. He was nice enough, and Phil would never say no because he was too polite. 

“You okay?”

“Hmm? What?” Dan said, leaning down to hear better over the music. “Can’t hear you over this stupid music.” 

“I asked if you were okay.” Charlie said, “You look like you’re about to punch a wall.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine!” Dan shouted over the din, “Just kind of getting a headache.” 

“Oh!” Charlie said, “Maybe you should switch to water? Vodka and sodas aren’t great for headaches unless you want to get one.” He smiled up at Dan. 

“Yeah! Maybe you’re right.” Dan said looking down at the drink in his hand. He looked up to see Phil being spun around, and then pulled in tight to Brice. Brice, what a stupid name… 

“Here,” Charlie said, handing Dan a glass. Dan didn’t even notice him walk to the bar and back. 

“Thanks.” 

“Brice seems nice, doesn’t he?” Charlie said, looking towards Phil. “He’s a good dancer. I mean he is a musician probably dances a lot.” 

Dan grunted and took a drink of the water. “He looks kind of handsy.” 

“They’re just dancing.” Charlie said, “And it’s not the 1950’s.” 

“Yeah, well…” Dan huffed, “I still don’t like his hand placement. Phil is too polite to say anything.” 

“He’s polite, but if he was offended he’d say something,” Charlie said chuckling. 

The song changed to a kind if tango, _Save the last dance for me_ and apparently Brice knew how to tango, because he changed his dance moves from casual generic dancing, to the quick step, holding tight, and swaying moves the song called for. Of course, Phil had no idea what he was doing, but Brice, good old Brice, was trying his best to help Phil figure out the steps by placing his hands on his hips, or waist, or lower back. It was all Dan could do, to not stomp out onto the dance floor, punch Brice in the face and sling Phil over his shoulder to carry him home. 

“You want to leave soon?” Charlie asked looking up at Dan, “Not looking too good there mate.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dan nodded but continued watching as Phil and Brice danced. “Is that even a dance step? I mean it looks like he’s just trying to cop a feel.” 

“It’s a dance step.” Charlie said, “I wonder if he will dip Phil at the end?” 

“Dip him?” Dan asked, his head was actually starting to hurt.

“Yeah, dip, you know, like bend him backward.”

“He better not dip him.” 

“Why?” 

“Dipping Phil could only end in disaster,” Dan said, quickly covering his real reason. “They’d just fall on the floor.” 

“I don’t know Brice is pretty strong. Have you seen those abs he’s rocking?” 

“Yeah, seen them, thanks…” Dan said, he could almost feel the smoke pouring from his ears. 

The song ended and, yup, Brice did, in fact, dip Phil, who laughed the whole time. Brice dipped him really low so that in order to bring Phil back upright, he had to wrap his arms entirely around him. 

“Well, he dipped him, no catastrophe.” Charlie said, laughing. “It looks like the exact opposite actually. Phil seemed to like it a lot.” 

“Yeah, I saw,” Dan said, his teeth clenched so tight he was afraid he might break them. Brice and Phil made their way back over to the table. 

“Ooph!” Phil said plunking down in the chair next to Dan. “Did you see him dip me?” He asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, saw it.” 

“You want a turn, Howell?” Brice said, standing next to him. He had a sheen of sweat on his brow and was breathing a little hard.

“No, got a headache.” 

“Oh no.” Phil said, “you should be drinking water.”

“I am.” Dan said, holding up his glass, “Charlie got it for me while you were grinding on the dancefloor.”

“You call that grinding?” Brice asked laughing, “I could show you grinding. Phil you up for another song?” 

Dan swiveled his head towards Phil, and glared, “No, think I’m done for tonight.” Phil laughed.

“Think I’m going to go home,” Dan said standing up. 

“Oh, okay,” Brice said, he looked at Phil to see what he would say.

“Yeah we should be going, early start tomorrow.” Phil smiled and stood next to Dan. 

“Oh okay, yeah, we should all be heading out.” Charlie said, “We’ll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early for rehearsal.” 

Dan grunted and turned to leave. Phil nodded, “Night guys, see you tomorrow.” He almost had to run to catch up to Dan as he left the club. They got outside and Dan just started walking down the street. “Hey what are we just walking home now?” Phil said catching up finally.

“No, just need to get some fresh air before I get in a cab.” 

“Oh, your head hurt that much?” 

“You could say that,” Dan said looking straight ahead. 

They walked in silence for about a block, “That was fun. Brice is a really good dancer isn’t he?” Phil said, “Did you see he got me to tango, at least I think that was a tango?”

“Yeah, I fucking saw him put his hands all over you. It was a real treat.” Dan said, angrily.

“Oh my god!” Phil said, stopping. “Are you kidding me right now? Are you fucking jealous?” 

“No,” Dan said, stopping a few steps away. 

“Yes, you are!” Phil laughed, “You’re jealous of Brice and me dancing? You spend hours alone with him everyday writing music and I spend fifteen minutes with him dancing him in public and you’re jealous?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Dan,” Phil said walking up to him “Don’t you see how ridiculous you’re being?”

“Shut up,” Dan said, a blush creeping up his face. “I just…”

“Just what? You aren’t confident enough in us to not freak out when I dance with some guy, some guy we both know I might add, for a few songs?” 

“When you say it like that…” Dan said, looking down at his feet. He knew he was being completely idiotic. 

“You’re an idiot, but I love you anyway.” Phil shook his head, “Ready to go home yet? Or do you need to sulk some more?”

“Yeah, we can go home.” 

“You really are a boob sometimes Daniel.” 

“Shut up,” Dan whined but smiled as Phil walked across the street to the cab that was there. 

They arrived home, and as Dan closed the door, Phil all but pounced on him. He pulled him into a kiss and slid his hands under Dan’s shirt all in one move. “I kinda like when you get jealous,” He said and bit Dan’s earlobe. “I mean it’s stupid as hell, but still cute in a sick way.”

“I know, I’m an idiot.” 

“Yeah but you’re my idiot, and don’t you forget it.” Phil said, and pulled Dan’s shirt up over his head, “Now get to the bedroom so I can demonstrate just how much this ass is all yours” Phil said, turning and smacking his own butt before running to their bedroom. 

“You’re also an idiot,” Dan called after him laughing. By the time he walked into the bedroom, Phil was on the bed the lube in his hand and his clothes flung all over the floor. 

“Come on,” Phil said, stroking his dick, “Want you to show me your moves Howell.” 

“Should I turn on some Michael Buble?” 

“What? Why?” 

“Nevermind.” Dan rolled his eyes and shoved his pants down. He stepped out of them and all but flung himself on the bed. He scooted over and batted Phil’s hand away, “That’s my job.” He said and sucked Phil’s dick all the way down to the base. 

“Fuck!” Phil said, his hands flying to Dan’s hair as he bobbed up and down. “Guess I should dance with other men more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dan said, pulling off and sitting up on his knees. “My turn Lester.” 

Phil smirked and sat up to take Dan’s cock into his mouth. Before he took it in, however, he kissed the tip and looked up, making eye contact with Dan. “Mine.” 

Dan groaned as Phil licked around the crown of his cock, then sank down as far as he could without gagging. He had to stop himself from thrusting into Phil’s throat. He watched as Phil, moved, his dick more and more slick with spit. Phil wrapped his hand around the base and moved it with the movements of his head, “Fuck, Phil...getting me close,” He said as Phil began massaging his balls and the space behind. 

“Nope. Not like this,” Phil said, “You’re going to fuck me tonight.” He lay back and spread his legs, showing a small blue spot where his hole was. 

“When did you have time to put that in?” Dan said, indicating the plug. 

“I put it in at the club actually.” Phil smirked, “Just before Brice and I started to dance.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to be ready when we got home, and guess what; I’m so ready. Been rubbing against my prostate for like an hour and a half.” 

“And you weren’t hard when you were dancing?” 

“I mean a little bit but not because of Brice, because of this, “Phil reached down and tapped the toy, “and because I knew you’d be fucking me when we got home. 

“Brice probably thought you were hard because of him,” Dan said, reaching down and giving the toy a little tug, making Phil catch his breath. 

“Maybe.” Phil smirked, “But he definitely was not the reason.”

“You are such a tease.” Dan shook his head and pushed the toy back in all the way. 

“Not jealous of that?” Phil asked. 

“No, weirdly enough, turns me on a little bit,” Dan said, swooping down and kissing Phil. He lay over him, their cocks rubbing together making them both sigh into each other’s mouths. “Can’t believe you had this in the whole time you were dancing.” He reached down and pulled again, taking the toy all the way out, making Phil groan. He reached for the lube and pulled back from kissing Phil to spread some over his dick and over Phil’s waiting hole. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” Phil said and pulled his legs up to his chest giving Dan a full show. 

“Jesus…” Dan breathed looking down at Phil’s ass, then up to his face. He smacked the head of his heavy dick on Phil’s willing entrance, causing his legs to jolt with each tap on his sensitive hole. Dan finally lined up and pushed in all the while keeping eye contact with Phil. He didn’t stop until he was all the way in, and then leaned down and took Phil’s mouth with his again. All his weight pushing him in as far as possible, as he kissed and bit and sucked. 

Phil groaned under him and rocked his hips a little letting Dan know he needed to move, and move he did. He pulled back, almost out, then slid slowly back in. “Don’t tease!” Phil whined when Dan did it a second time, “Want you to fuck me hard, I’m in the mood!” 

Dan pulled back, supporting himself on his hands and slammed back in, “Like that?” 

“God yes.” Phil sighed and reached down to grab Dan’s ass, to pull him in deeper. Dan began to move faster then. Phil wrapped his legs around Dan’s ass and reached between them to jack himself. 

Dan, without missing a beat, batted his hand away again, “Mine.” He growled and took over stroking as he continued to move his hips.

“Close.” Phil panted, his body tensing. 

“Come for me,” Dan said, stroking until Phil spilled over his fingers and over his own stomach. “So fucking hot.” He grunted as he pulled out and came over Phil’s lower belly too. He took both of their dicks in his hand and pumped them both until they were empty and shivering from overstimulation. He dropped down over Phil, not caring about the mess squelching between them, to press soft kisses to Phil’s lips, cheeks and jaw. “Love you.”

“Love you too, ya boob,” Phil said, smoothing his hands over Dan’s sweat-damp back, reaching all the way down to grab his ass. 

“You ever going to let me live it down?” 

“Maybe.” Phil said, leaning up to kiss the tip of Dan’s nose, “But not in this decade. Give me another ten years and we’ll see.” 

“Great.” 

“You love it.” Phil giggled and pushed Dan off. “Come on, let's go clean up, we do have an early start tomorrow.” He stood up and smacked Dan’s ass as he walked to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it lemme know. Just a short fun one. ;p


End file.
